


The Final Nail in the Coffin

by riverdaledreaming



Series: Kink Week 2020 [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cunnilingus, Derogatory Language, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming
Summary: Where Betty meets up with Jughead on Halloween night at Stonewall Prep but while Jughead gets locked in the coffin, Donna and Bret take advantage of his girlfriend all over Mr. Chipping's classroom.Riverdale Kink Week 2020 Theme 2 - The Gang's All Here
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Bret Weston Wallis, Betty Cooper/Donna Sweett, Betty Cooper/Donna Sweett/Bret Weston Wallis
Series: Kink Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970602
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: Riverdale Kink Week





	The Final Nail in the Coffin

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment of my Kink Week series, featuring a prompt from [cherryliqueurkinks,](https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/post/622734210902458368/%CB%8F%CB%8B-some-halloween-kinkiness-for-your) specifically "party antics causing dubcon."
> 
> I'm settling in after moving so I hope to finish my fourth kink week fic in time but if not I hope you enjoy this one! See updates over on [tumblr](https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/)

Jughead and Betty were sitting together in the Stonewall Prep library, happily investigating the mystery that was the Stonewall Four.

Jughead stifled a yawn, drawing Betty’s attention. “You need some coffee, Jug?” Jughead nodded sheepishly, prompting Betty to go find the coffee machine.

She found it odd that there was already a fresh-brewed pot sitting in the machine when they were the only ones in the library, but she dismissed the suspicion as just feeling jittery on Halloween night. She filled two cups and returned to hers and Jughead’s table, handing him the coffee.

“Thanks Betty. I know this wasn’t how we wanted to spend Halloween but I’m glad you came down here anyway,” He smiled at his girlfriend, grateful for her understanding.

Betty leaned in to kiss his cheek before sipping at her own coffee. “Of course, Jug. You know I love a good mystery.”

Jughead grinned and took a big swig of his coffee. Little did he know, but faces hidden in shadows smiled.

The couple tried to carry a conversation, but both suddenly felt dizzy and foggy. Jughead tried to stand up to get some air but crumbled to the floor in a heap. Betty tried to rush to his side but met a similar fate, falling to the floor as she tried to blink away the haze.

Out of the shadows emerged two figures. Betty squinted in attempt to identify them and recognized the boy as the pompous Stonewall Prep she met at Jughead’s tour. The dark-haired girl was one she didn’t recognize, but she was looking down at Betty with a sadistic smile.

Jughead blinked up at them, his face furrowing into a frown. “Bret? Donna? What the hell is this?”

The two Preps grinned. “Say hello to the Stonewall Four for us, Forsythe. We’ll take care of Ponytail here,” Bret said with a laugh, the last thing Jughead heard before he gave into the drugs and fell unconscious. What did they mean by _take care_ of Betty?

When he awoke locked inside that wooden coffin, it didn’t take long to figure out what Bret had meant.

* * *

“Oh Betty, you really aren’t as smart as you think you are,” Donna teased, smirking as Betty continued to lick between her thighs obediently, looking up at Donna with a glazed expression.

“Can’t believe how easily she and Forsythe took that coffee, it really didn’t take much to outmatch them, did it?” Bret said triumphantly as he twisted the plug in Betty’s ass before giving her ass cheek a harsh spank, making her squeal into Donna’s pussy.

Currently, Betty was naked on her knees in front of Donna, who sat perched on Mr. Chipping’s desk with a hand gripped tight around Betty’s ponytail to keep her lapping away at her cunt. Donna leaned her head back and smiled, happy that her plan had gone so perfectly.

It had been all too easy to get Jughead and Betty to drink that coffee they spiked, making them both groggy and malleable. Bret managed to wrangle Jughead’s limp body into the coffin that now sat across the room, Jughead locked inside as he banged away at the lid. Donna hoped he heard his girlfriend’s squeals when Bret shoved the plug into her ass and cuffed her wrists behind her back and heard her now as Donna pulled the pliant girl farther into her wet heat.

“Is this your first time eating pussy, Cooper?” Donna sneered down at Betty, catching the blonde’s glazed expression as her tongue moved over Donna’s clit in a fast motion, quickly building up her release. “Stick your tongue in, I want to clench on it and watch you suck down my cum.”

Betty obeyed, pointing her tongue and thrusting it into Donna’s tight walls. The restrained girl let out another muffled squeal into her captor’s cunt as Bret delivered another spank to Betty’s red ass. Donna moaned as her release crashed over her, the vibrations of Betty’s sounds giving her the final push. She gripped Betty’s ponytail harder, grinding her pussy into the blonde’s face as she rode out her high, enjoying Betty’s helpless whines.

Once her high began to ebb, Donna yanked Betty away from her center making the girl gasp. Donna angled the blonde’s head up to meet her hazy expression, feeling her still throbbing pussy tighten at the sight of Betty Cooper’s lips and face shiny with Donna’s own juices.

“Is it my turn yet?” Bret whined from behind the girls, giving Betty’s ass another smack to make her cry out. Donna rolled her eyes but released her grip on Betty, shoving her back into Bret’s arms.

Betty squealed as Bret hoisted her up and carried over to the coffin in the floor that held Jughead, his fists still pounding futilely at the wood that enclosed him. Bret smirked as he draped Betty’s body over the coffin, laying her on her stomach and spreading her thighs apart as she panted. He pulled her up by her hips, forcing her onto her knees with her face pressed into the surface. Jughead’s banging stopped.

“Are you trying to figure out what’s going on, Forsythe? Let me fill you in,” Bret paused to give Betty a sharp spank, making her cry out. “ _That_ is the sound of your girlfriend when I smack her ass. And now you’re going to listen as I make her beg me to fuck her.”

“Oh Bret, you forgot something,” Donna strode over to Bret and passed him a bullet vibrator with an evil smile.

Bret grinned up at her before he turned on the small but powerful device and brought it down to Betty’s clit. Betty screamed out as she felt the harsh vibrations on her long untouched nerve. She began to pant and writhe against the coffin as she tried to come on the bullet, the drugs she ingested earlier having made her more desperate.

Just as Betty felt herself tense in preparation of her release, she screamed again as Bret yanked away the bullet and gave her ass another heavy spank. Betty dropped her head to the coffin with a thud, whimpering at the loss of her orgasm.

Before she could fully recover, Bret began the whole process again. He pressed the vibe to Betty’s soaking pussy until she was close and would then pull it away with a spank. He would occasionally twist the plug in her ass, making her moan louder.

After three more rounds of this, Betty’s whimpers began to sound more like words.

“What’s that, Sweet Valley High? We can’t hear you,” Bret said as he yanked up Betty’s sweaty ponytail, pulling her head up.

“P-please…please fuck me! I feel so empty, please give me your cock,” Betty sobbed as she grinded uselessly against the wooden coffin. Bret grinned as he looked over the broken-down girl: her ass bright red, her cunt dripping and clenching, and her helpless expression all making his cock twitch.

Setting aside the vibe, Bret pulled out his cock and lined himself up with Betty’s slick pussy. “Did you hear that Forsythe? I’m sure you did, but in case you missed it here’s some more _memorable_ sounds for you.”

With that last snide remark, Bret pushed his cock into Betty, making her cry out. Bret knew he was big, and with the way Betty was whining as he crammed his length inside her wet walls, he was bigger than anything she’d ever taken. Though Bret was sure the plug in her ass was contributing to her feeling of being stuffed to the brim.

Bret groaned as he felt Betty’s greedy pussy clench around him, desperate to come after her many denials. As soon as his hips were flush against Betty’s still-warm ass, he held still and let Betty’s walls throb around him as she whined and tried to rock back onto him.

Giving in, Bret pulled out of her slowly, making her feel the drag of flesh on flesh as he did so. Then he slammed back in harshly, accompanying his thrust with a twist of her anal plug. She began to wail as he fucked her in earnest, screaming as he pushed her body farther over the wooden coffin, the slapping of skin and squelching wetness making what they were doing above Jughead undeniable.

Bret picked back up the vibe he had dropped and pressed it again to Betty’s swollen clit. She screamed as an orgasm rushed through her quickly, fluid leaking out of her around his cock plugging her up. She moaned as her cheek pressed against the wooden surface on which she lay, her eyes rolling back into her head as Bret continued to eagerly fuck her cunt.

“Damn, this is one tight pussy. My big cock must be stretching it out so wide, I wonder if she’ll even be satisfied with just you after this, Forsythe,” Bret laughed as he gave Betty another spank, forcing her further onto the vibe and pulling another loud squirting orgasm from her.

Bret reached down to fondle the plug in her ass again, pulling it out shallowly and fucking it into her ass in alternating strokes of his cock in her pussy. Betty twitched and mewled as he forced her to another climax, her two holes being fucked finally becoming too much.

As Betty’s cunt clutched desperately at Bret’s cock, he grunted as he finally felt his own release near. After three more deep, hard strokes into her spasming pussy, he swore as he emptied his balls deep into the fucked-out blonde.

Bret’s release tapered off and he pulled himself out of Betty’s pussy with a sucking sound, making her whine. He yanked out her anal plug too, already feeling his cock twitch back to life as he admired her puckered rim.

“Bret, stop ogling the slut and get her up, I want her looking into my eyes for this part,” Donna said behind him in a sharp tone.

Bret rolled his eyes but did as Donna asked. After all, it was _her_ plan that led them to this moment, so he couldn’t complain about her requests too much.

Betty looked thoroughly debauched as she was pulled into a sitting position on top of the coffin, her legs spread wide open. Her head lolled to the side, her formerly pristine ponytail now a wreck. Her wetness covered her thighs and dripped between her ass cheeks and onto the wood beneath her. She looked up at Donna who was now standing in front of her, adjusting a strap-on harness around her hips.

Donna smirked as Betty’s eyes widened at her silicone cock; it was thick and long and intimidating. Betty whined as Bret placed his hands on her hips, angling them out to align his cock with her stretched ass.

Her eyes fluttered shut as Bret began to nose into her tight little rim, his thick tip stretching it wider than the plug had. But he had made her body loose and pliant from her many orgasms, so she only moaned as he settled deep into her ass. The pain from his intrusion blending with the pleasure of being stuffed.

Betty moaned as Bret began to fuck her body back onto his cock, his length reaching deep inside her. Just as she was beginning to get used to it, Donna grabbed her chin and forced her to open her eyes.

“Look at me, Cooper.” Donna said, making Betty blink slowly as she nodded, her eyes still cloudy from the drugs.

Donna used her free hand to guide the strap on into Betty’s soaked pussy and pulled her head forward for a kiss with the other. She reveled in Betty’s muffled moans that she swallowed, gripping the blonde’s chin harder to keep her still.

Donna ripped her mouth away from Betty’s with a moan once the strap on was fully nestled inside of Betty, the end providing pressure to Donna’s own clit and making her exhale deeply.

Betty cried out at the feeling of both her holes being plugged up. The dual sensations of Bret’s hot, throbbing cock in her ass and Donna’s unrelenting silicone one in her cunt making her rock her hips between them, desperate to feel them fucking her.

Donna chuckled as she watched Betty grind onto her strap-on needfully. Donna moved her hands to Betty’s perky breasts, twisting her nipples and eliciting a scream when she pulled too tightly. She smirked as she began to fuck her strap-on into the blonde’s pussy, making her wail louder.

“Mmm Bret you were right, this is one good cunt. Such a greedy little slut, taking both our cocks and enjoying every moment of it,” Donna teased with another harsh tug to Betty’s nipples.

Bret grinned as he gripped Betty’s hips tighter, fucking her back and forth between him and Donna. “You should put that vibe back on her clit, I bet she’ll squirt all over you again.”

Donna obliged, grabbing the vibe and pressing it back to Betty’s oversensitive folds, still dripping with Bret’s cum around the stretch of Donna’s plastic member. The girl shrieked as soon as the vibrator touched her, her pussy bursting with another squirting release just as Bret predicted.

Bret and Donna continued to fuck the blonde between them, using her body like a limp doll. They made her scream and sob loud enough to echo throughout the classroom and probably through Jughead’s ears in the wooden coffin below them.

Once Bret finally came inside Betty’s loosened ass, the girl could barely keep her head up from the exhaustion. Donna pulled her strap-on out of Betty’s cunt with a squelching sound, bringing it up to her own mouth to lick off the juices.

“Tastes like the best slut we’ve ever had,” She laughed, watching gleefully as Bret pulled out his own cock and dropped Betty’s limp body onto the coffin, her legs spread and cum dripping from both of her puffy holes.

Bret stood, stretching his arms over his head as he regarded Betty, passed out over her boyfriend locked inside. He turned to Donna, “If Forsythe doesn’t fear us after this, I don’t know what else we can do to push him out.”

Donna cocked her head down at the sleeping blonde. “I’m sure he’s gotten the message by now. She’s his weakness. Going after her was just the final nail in the coffin.”

She considered Betty again, taking note of her plump ass still red with Bret’s handprints. “Though if we have to really _nail_ in the message again, I don’t think I’d have a problem with that.”


End file.
